Timebomb
by madbeme
Summary: The worst thing Eliot had ever done, he did for Damien Moreau. Now his past with Damien and his present with the team are colliding on his path to redemption. Sometimes friends make mistakes. Grievous mistakes that cry out for us to stay and prove we are true friends... a love story for Eliot (Parker, Eliot, Sophie, Nate) This story is undergoing a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

*The beginning is based on The Big Bang Job.

Eliot heads to the bar the morning after their grab of Yasmine. He feels eyes upon him as he walks. He surveys the scene around him as he catches a momentary waft of a familiar scent which is a mix of sandalwood and clove. A smirk passes over his face as he realizes an old friend is paying him a visit. He only wishes it was under different circumstances. He turns around and heads back towards the figure propped against the building he just passed. His approach is to takes up a position next to her. "Say goodnight Gracie." He adds with a rare smile.

"Goodnight, Gracie." The soft lilting voice tickles his ears. He folds his arms across his chest as he soaks up the sun as the conversation continues. "What are you doing here Gracie?"

"Well, Damien is going to be the states so you know the drill." He is almost relieved to hear that Damien is the reason that she is in DC. He has to protect his team and he does not have time to make a proper plan. Between Atherton and Moreau, he is wearing thin. He takes in the face and form of a treasured friend. Gracie is true to form as she stands in the warmth of the autumn sun smoking a clove cigarette with her Wayfarers on.

"Can't I call on an old friend for altruistic reasons?" She pauses for a moment taking a puff. "Hell with the current roll call in town, it is pretty much a bloody reunion." She gives him a wicked little smile.

"It's really good to see you, Gracie." He leans down bumping his shoulder into hers. She tilts her glasses down as she pushes away from the wall with her foot. "What can I say Eliot, I'm a bit like a bad penny. I just keep turning up." With a wink, she walks down the street. "See you around, Eliot."

Eliot remains against the building watching Gracie's departure from him. It has been a long time… too long and the thoughts of having old friends around is an odd comfort to him. After Gracie's departure, Eliot walks into the bar to find the other team members gathered around the table. They are talking about why Moreau is in town. Eliot knows the in. He knows his past is the key. The situation has two ways to go… bad or worse and Nate is backing him into a corner.

He agrees to get them an invite to the auction but that invitation is going to come at a price and it will be a hell of a lot more than a two million dollar buy-in. Gracie's visit wasn't by chance. It was by intention and it was by design.

It seems that Gracie has either become psychic or she has been keeping tabs on him either way, it's time to pay another visit to the old friend.

In DC:

The late afternoon sun blazes its final moments in a brilliant sunset. He knows just where to find her. Eliot heads to the Lincoln Memorial. It is one of Gracie's favorite places in the states. She would not miss a sunset like this.

He spies her staring out at the colors in the reflecting pool from a position on the steps. She sits with a coffee cup between her feet like any other tourist. He watches her for a moment before his approach. Grace is pretty but not beautiful. She has style and charm but you would not give her a second look unless she wanted you to but there is something about her. As he approaches, she speaks without even looking to see who it is. "So what's on your mind, El?"

"How did you know it was me?" She gives him another wicked little smile. "All you Delta boys have a very distinctive walk." Eliot laughs at Gracie turning his own line back at him. "May I?" He motions to the step next to Gracie. She waves her hand as she picks up her coffee cup taking a sip from it. "This is something you Yanks definitely did right." She loves how the light reflects seemingly for miles in the pool. It is a peaceful place.

Gracie's accent comes through in spades. One of his favorite things about Sophie has always been the fact that her accent brought back memories of chats with Gracie though he would never admit that out loud to anyone outside his own head.

"So why are you mixing it up with Damien again? You were out El, you were out for good." There is a twinge of concern in her voice. Eliot knows the concern is not misplaced. This is a dangerous situation for him... for everyone.

Eliot watches the shadows dance on the water to gather his thoughts before he answers. "If you are asking me if I went looking for Damien… I didn't… Damien found them… us. I have to protect them, Grace."

"So that's your new merry band of misfits?" Grace has been doing her homework. Eliot is not surprised. She captures his gaze, her eyes are the one feature that suck him in like a vortex. Her eyes are as grey the granite she sits upon and they are still the warmest eyes he has ever seen. She may not been the prettiest woman he has ever laid eyes on but she has her moments and this is one of those moments.

"Yeah, they are good people, Grace." Eliot faces forward breaking his gaze on Gracie. She knows that the entanglement with Damien is bringing Eliot's past a little too close to his present.

"Well guess we are just going to have to get you out of this predicament alive then won't we, Puddle Duck." She stands and taps Eliot on the nose. Eliot also stands taking another gaze into Gracie's eyes. He can see the fire within them. He knows she will be there. He leans down and kisses her cheek. "It's really good to see you, Gracie." Eliot smiles some time fate smiles down upon you other times it is just a girl.

Eliot does all of the preparation that he can before heading to the hotel with Hardison. Hardison has a plan but what Eliot has not told him is that they don't need a plan. He is all the plan they need. As they approach the guards, Hardison is flabbergasted that Eliot's plan is to tell them that he is Eliot Spencer.

What the hell kind of plan is that. From the opening doors, apparently it is a plan that will work but… seriously.. what the hell, Eliot. From the number of guns in their faces, apparently Damien's men and Eliot have made a previous acquaintance. Hardison watches the scene unfold in front of him with horror in his heart. A con is a con, the trust is another matter.

Eliot stands face to face and toe to toe with Chapman. It would seem that even he can be replaced. He laughs to himself, not replaced so much as someone had to take his place. He is still the sniveling psycho path that he always was which will make this easy peasy.

Damien walks out of the sauna. Eliot can barely look at him. It turns his stomach to be here but it is what is necessary to keep all of them safe. He can feel Hardison's eyes boring a hole in his skull as they stare through him but he must focus on Damien. He knows there is a test coming. He just doesn't know what it is yet.

Damien calls him on the fact that he works alone. He cannot let it be a tell. "Things change." Damien asks him if this is a retrieval with his normal condescending flair. Eliot knows that statement means that Damien has been keeping tabs on him as well. Grace's visit was an unspoken warning to him.

They do their dance of explaining why he is there when the moment of the test comes. Damien kicks Hardison into the pool. He fights every instinct to react. This is a test of loyalties and a test of will. He knows that Damien is looking for more. It is at that moment that the rub comes; the invitation is going to come with a contingency. The in is killing Atherton. Eliot agrees to the terms to save Hardison, there is time to figure out the how… later.

As they part, Damien twists the knife. Belgrade. A single word cuts like a thousand daggers. He escorts Hardison out of the room as quickly has he can.

They meet up with the others in the park with Hardison bitching the whole way there. He knows that Hardison will tell them. The truth is supposed to set you free. This feels like a death sentence. It begins with a simple phrase.

"Tell them what you did, Eliot." Hardison pokes at him. He wants to tell him that he had no choice. That he had to do what he did. He knows Hardison feels betrayed. The others will feel betrayed. He cannot explain it to them. It is not time, he buried the man he was in the past. He made a promise to never go back and he is going to keep that promise. There was no try only do. It had to be this way. He knows he cannot make Hardison understand it. Eliot knows in his heart that there is no way to make any of them understand it.

He waits for the tide of anger to rise and fall in his friends… in his family. He lashes out. "I was trying to protect you. Last time I checked that was my job." He takes a deep breath to control himself, to center himself. He tries to maintain eye contact with them but he can't. The shame kicks in with the fear.

"We are out of our league, every one of Moreau's men has innocent blood on their hands. Every one of them are worse than me." Nate stares at him. He can feel all of their eyes staring through him.

"You think you know what I have done… you have no idea what I have done. The worst thing I have ever done in my life. I did for Damien Moreau… and I'll never be clean of that." His emotions are on display, he is in capable of hiding it. He can feel it, the wave of questions on their lips. The questions they want to ask but won't. He looks up to she her eyes. He can hear the waiver in her voice as she speaks. Not Parker… please not Parker.

He gazes up noticing the tears welling in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Parker, please don't ask me that… because if you ask me… I am going to tell you so please don't ask me." He chokes on the words as they leave him.

Parker can see the weight of the burden written across Eliot's face. She knows to hold her tongue. She cannot hurt him this way. Sophie acknowledges that they all have a past. It is at that moment as if it were by fate that the conversation is interrupted by a familiar voice and the lilt of another English accent. "And some things are best left in the past, where they belong."

Eliot breathes again at the reprieve. He takes the momentary distraction to center himself again.

All are shocked to see the approach of a woman who seems to know exactly who they are. The question is who is she? Nate can see that the shock and awe of the woman's approached was timed as if it was part of the play. It would seem that they are not yet privy to all of Eliot's secrets yet today.

"Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Parker." Eliot motions towards each one of them. "Grace Bond."

Sophie's reaction is immediate and profound. The grifter has a tell. Both Nate and Eliot notice Sophie's subtle tell, this is not the first meeting between Grace and Sophie. That will be a conversation for another time . Hardison can't resist an English accent and the last name Bond. "Bond, Grace, Bond." It flows from his lips without a second thought.

Gracie knows the moment can use a bit of levity before Eliot's next reveal. "Well it would seem that joke never tires, Mr. Hardison."

Hardison has a confused look upon his face until Sophie reveals.

"Ms. Bond here is MI6." She knows her tell was on display and it is best to acknowledge the obvious. She can control this moment and the story of her and Ms. Bond is best left to the ages. Eliot is surprised to hear Sophie acknowledge that they do indeed know each other or at least know of each other. He has a feeling that Gracie's appearance at this particular moment is most certainly again, not random chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did Moreau want in return for the invitation?" Nate pursues the question that was hanging in the air between them before the stranger's approach. The paleness returns to Eliot's face. "He wants me to kill Atherton." Nate can hear the dread in Eliot's voice.

Sophie immediately interjects. "You can't do that Eliot, you are not man anymore." Sophie's voice rings in his ears as Eliot casts a glance at Gracie before he further acknowledges Nate. "It's the only way." Nate also casts a glance at Gracie. Gracie is someone from Eliot's past and she is obviously someone he trusts or she would not be among them now.

"Well, Eliot, you might just have to kill Atherton." It will soon be time to have Hardison to take a walk in Eliot's previous life. His tone is light given the rather fatal nature of the statement. Gracie gives Nate a wicked smile which tells him that this newcomer is aware of the potential options.

"You know what the Ram's Horn is… don't you?" Gracie wonders if the merry band of misfits knows what is truly at stake given the conversation that she entered upon. This con is a little beyond their usual Robin Hood antics. It is time that they were introduced to the world of Damien Moreau.

Before Gracie can elaborate further, Hardison speaks up. "It's a bomb… a really big bomb." Hardison's eyes are glued to the screen before him. Gracie taps her nose as Hardison looks up. He is doing his due diligence as they speak. Gracie knew of the battery grab but wondered if they knew the rest of the story.

"The battery is only part of the bomb." Hardison continues with a mixture of excitement and horror. The truth behind Grace's appearance strikes Eliot like a bolt of lightening. International buyers… he turns to Gracie. "You are one of the buyers. Minerva reigns again."

Sophie's eyes widen with recognition, Grace has been busy. "The arms dealer?"

Gracie smiles. "What can I say I am multi-faceted." Hardison looks up his from the Ipad. "Minerva, like in Assassin's Creed?" Gracie smiles followed by a wink. "Age of the Geek, baby."

Hardison follows Gracie's tease with the reveal. "It's an electro-magnetic bomb." All present look at him with the appropriate level of intrigue.

"Like the kind that fries all the electronics in the radius of the blast." Hardison continues the geek speak.

"How big is this bomb." Nate is trying to wrap his head around the scope of this operation. The presence of an MI6 funded arms dealer ups the anty in an already high stakes game. Hardison exchanges a knowing look with Gracie. "About the size of a city… planes falling out of sky kind of chaos."

Nate looks at Gracie. He needs to know what she knows. "You in? I would assume that MI6 may have some experience with our current issue?"

"What can I say we dabble, wouldn't miss it, Mr. Ford." Grace has done her homework on the merry band of misfits. You never con a con man. Grace knows exactly who Nathan Ford is. They give each other a nod of mutual acknowledgement. Grace can feel Eliot's stare. She runs her hand over Eliot's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Grace knows Eliot has been through the ringer today and it is only going to get worse tomorrow.

Gracie turns towards the group. "TTFN, ladies and gents." Within a moment, Gracie has disappeared from view as if she fell through the sidewalk itself.

Nate is almost glad to see there is someone to focus Eliot, it is time to make the arrangements. The team heads to the hotel to work out the details.

After a long session, the team has worked through the plan down to the last detail. As everyone settles in for the evening, Eliot does not want to leave them but they are safe for the moment and a little time with Gracie might be just what he needs to level set his own head.

Later:

Eliot sits in a booth in a small mom and pop diner sipping a coffee as he waits for Gracie to arrive. This was always one of his haunts when he was in DC, he knows she will be there. Within 10 minutes, Grace slides into the booth across from him as if he threw up the bat signal. Her appearance draws a slight smile across his lips. This part of his former life feels like slipping on his favorite jeans.

"I hear Chapman got your old gig." Gracie signals for a coffee as she shifts to find a comfortable position. Eliot knows this was not news to Grace. She knows Damien better than anyone.

"Apparently, so." Eliot is no longer sure if he is ready for this conversation with someone so close to him though no one would understand this situation better than Grace.

"You know you are a different man now, Eliot." Eliot looks up at Gracie. From the look on his face, Gracie knows that Eliot is feeling the weight of the world.

"From what I saw, they know who you are… who you always were. The dark side never suited you anyway." Grace is nonchalant which puts him oddly at ease.

Eliot knows that Gracie speaks the truth. She has kept his deepest secrets. He has nothing to fear, she earned his trust and she is here now.

"How did you know?" He stares into the cup as it the answer would appear before his eyes.

"Know what?" Grace continues with the nonchalant attitude.

"That I was involved in all of this?" He looks up at Gracie. He needs this answer. He needs to know.

"You are never so lost that you cannot be found, love." Gracie pushes her cup over to the edge for a refill.

"You have been keep tabs on me?" Eliot pushes his to the side to join in the refill.

"Always, El… forever and always." Eliot locks his gaze with Gracie. His mind drifts back to that moment, the moment which he will never speak of. She saved him… saved him from himself, from Moreau… It is a debt that he could never repay.

The remembers staring into those grey eyes as she took the gun from his hand… the sound of the magazine bouncing off of the cobblestone echos through his brain. The feel of the cold rain as his world fell into darkness. She took control at a moment that he was helpless.

Eliot is snapped back to the present with a snap of Gracie's fingers as she commands his attention to finish their conversation about tomorrow and the plan.

As time passes and the conversation drifts in and out of misadventures and long forgotten antics, the time to part arrives. Gracie leans down and kisses Eliot on the cheek before she exits.

The next morning, Eliot sits in the car with Chapman. Chapman primps his feathers by bringing up the way things are done. Eliot is painfully aware of how things are done as he watches Atherton's daughter trail him out the door onto the porch. Eliot banishes the thought of the little girl from his head as he takes the gun from the glove box.

He drops the mag from it. Bullets are too tempting. If he takes the bullets he will be too tempted to use them… to use them all on Chapman. He focuses on the plan with the bravado necessary to offset Chapman. The hit is quick and clean and goes according to plan. When the deed is done, Chapman drops him off.

Eliot needs to walk this off which was always his way. He almost does not recognize Gracie as she pulls up. He knows he is under surveillance and Grace took that into consideration. She pulls up in vintage muscle car with a long blonde wig and sunglasses on. She looks like every woman he would date. Gracie knows him well enough to know that it wouldn't matter who was watching. This would look like the most natural thing in the world.

He gets in the car and pulls Gracie into a kiss to keep up appearances. "Three on your tail." Gracie takes the cue. "It's not about the danger, it's about the fun." She winks as she puts the car in drive. Eliot can't help but crack a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After the confirmation of Atherton's death, Moreau calls Eliot to tell him the location. The call triggers Eliot's spidey senses but he is unsure if it is just because it is Damien or if it is something else. He shakes it off and moves to put the plan into action. He and Nate prepare to leave. Sophie, Hardison, Parker will handle the bomb.

As they enter the hanger, everything feels wrong, Eliot knows it feels wrong. It feels like a trap and when it feels like a trap... it is a trap. As they round the corner, they find the Italian lying on the floor unconscious. Eliot knows that she is the bait in this particular mousetrap. Nate rushes toward the Italian as Eliot cases the room. He can hear the movements of Moreau's men around them.

Nate revives the Italian bringing her to Eliot. Eliot knows he should have trusted his gut. He knows better than to ignore his instincts. He has been in this game long enough to know better. After all, it is Damien. He invented this game. Now he has to make sure that they survive this little encounter.

Eliot takes down several of the guards as they inch forward through the hanger. Eliot can see it ahead; the kill box is before them. It is exactly what he would have done. It would appear that they were expected after all they were invited. Eliot momentarily struggles with this situation. He knows better than to get trapped in a kill box.

"It is a kill box. There is too much room between here and there." Eliot leans back against the shipping container for a few moments to organize a plan. This is not a time for strategy. The look on Nate's face is one of fear and it is not one he ever wants to see again. The only way out is through.

None of the plans running through his head end with him walking away from this alive. he accepts his fate as he peels off his jacket. He reveals that he is armed. Nate stares at the reveal. He has grown concerned at the changes in Eliot in the last few days. Eliot has never carried a gun on a con before. The things that have been revealed about Eliot's past trouble him now. What made Eliot great as a hitter were born out of a sordid past. He knew Eliot was a mercenary. He did not know of his association to Moreau now Eliot's lethal nature is on full display.

"Can you really bring down Moreau?" Eliot mentally prepares to enter the kill box. The Italian confirms that she can bring down Moreau. In a way it is Eliot's last confirmation that his friends will be safe if he does not walk away from this. It is at that moment as if called on cue as Gracie appears over Eliot's shoulder startling all of them.

"Well it's half of a good plan." She takes up a position next to Eliot behind the crates. Eliot has an incredible sense of deja vu. He has found Gracie by his side a time or two under similar circumstance. She pulls off her jacket revealing a near identical holster as Eliot. She too is armed, heavily armed.  
"It's a plan, Grace, it is the plan." Eliot does not what her to be his huckleberry. He does not want her to takes his place. This is his fight. No matter the circumstance. This is his fight. It is time for a reckoning.

"What's the other half?" Nate asks. "I go instead of you." Gracie grabs the gun from Eliot's hands. Eliot tries to resist but Grace was quick. "Eliot, for you it's murder… for me… It's Queen and country… savvy. I got this. Now, get them out of here, Puddle Duck." Eliot is caught off guard by Gracie's offer. It is less like an offer and delivered more like a command. He cannot let Grace make this sacrifice but it may be the only chance that he has to get Nate out of here alive.

Eliot wants to resist her but he knows she is right. He draws his personal weapon as he prepares for them to move. Gracie has as much chance as he did to break a kill box. She may have the element of surprise since they are expecting him. Eliot reluctantly relents as Grace gives him a wink.  
"Remember, it's not about the danger, it's about the fun."

Gracie leads drawing the hail of bullets away from the three of them. Eliot moves swiftly to get Nate and the Italian out of harm's way. When he feels that they are out of immediate danger, Eliot turns towards Nate. "What are you doing?" Nate stops Eliot with a hand to the chest. "I am going to get Grace."

Nate knows there is no point in arguing with Eliot when he sets his mind to something. "God speed." They exchange a nod as Eliot heads back into the hanger. As he approaches where he left Grace, he can hear the explosion. He swiftly moves through the debris in hopes of finding Gracie alive.

He gets to ground zero for the explosion in frantic movements, he begins to search for her. His attention is pulled away from the search as he hears the gun engage behind him. He turns to find Chapman holding the gun.

In a sly and sarcastic tone that is all too familiar, Chapman taunts. "I thought you didn't like guns."

Eliot turns towards him, he is going to end this right here and right now. Chapman readies to kill Eliot when Gracie appears in view behind Chapman. She may be bloody but she is alive. Hell, Eliot has seen her look worse.

"He doesn't but I do." Chapman whips around to face Gracie as she fires a single shot. Chapman falls to the ground dead. between them. Eliot looks at the gun in Gracie's hand. Eliot notices that the bolt is locked, Gracie killed him with her last bullet. She killed him so Eliot did not have to. She has kept him clean yet again.

"I got this… off you go... get Moreau… he is here. Run you clever boy… run." Eliot absorbs her words as he swiftly takes off towards Nate and the Italian. As he enters the second hangar, he sees Moreau walking towards his private jet. Eliot tries to push past Nate as Moreau draws down on them. Eliot's voice echoes off of the walls as she shouts. "You have one shot Moreau." Nate grabs Eliot as Moreau fires his one shot at the Italian.

Eliot fights to release Nate's rather firm grasp. In a low voice Nate speaks to Eliot. "We will get him."

Moreau is surprised that the gentleman was able to contain Eliot and he is more than happy to walk away from this encounter as he enters his jet to make his escape. As the hatch closes, Nate releases Eliot and immediately heads to the Italian to see how badly she is hurt. He calls for Eliot's help to tend to the wounded woman to distract him from the thought of Moreau's escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The team briefly reunites in the hangar before Eliot takes his leave. The team is safe for now and he needs to see Grace. Eliot knows just where to find her. He heads out to Gracie's favorite Georgetown hotel. The place is the perfect mix of off the beaten path and upscale which is exactly like Gracie. The hotel reminds him a place in Boston that he often enjoyed with the smell of old wood, tobacco and leather that envelope you as you pass through the well appointed lobby.

He knows the room. It is always the same room. It brings back memories of the last time he was here to see her under completely different circumstances. A wicked grin crosses his face as he taps on the door. He hears the lock disengage as the door opens a crack. He enters to room to find her pouring a drink. He gives Gracie a nudge as he stands behind her. He leans his head against the back of hers. Gracie acknowledges him with a soft smile that Eliot cannot see.

Grace pours two drinks and turns into Eliot's arms handing Eliot one of the glasses. Eliot smiles as he heads to the couch with Grace. As he takes a seat next to her he adds. "So tell me how a girl like you gets to be a girl like you."

Gracie smiles. "Lots of practice, a little luck and a little lead."

"For medicinal purposes only?" Eliot gives her wink as he raises a toast to his friend.

"So how bad?" He puts his hand on her thigh where he knows she was hit. The wince is all he needs to see. He gives Gracie… the look as he moves his hand to her shoulder with a gentle rub.

"Merely fatigued." Is the immediate answer offered by Grace about the gunshot. Eliot saw the blood on her pants when she confronted Chapman. He knows she is lying and right now he will let her lie to him. Eliot takes a long drag off of his glass before setting it down on a nearby table. He sits quietly for a moment rubbing his brow. It has been a long couple of days and it is good to be with a friend that he doesn't have to explain his past with Damien.

He looks up at Grace as she sips her drink and lies her head back against his arm.

He starts to speak breaking their comfortable silence. "I just wanted to… wanted to say…" Gracie cuts him off as she turns her gaze from the ceiling to meet his eyes.

"I'd still walk through hell with you, Eliot… You know our rule." With the statement said, she turns her gaze back to the ornate tin ceiling.

Eliot nods. The unspoken rule is that after the op… you don't talk about the op. He removes the glass from the table and tips it towards Gracie. "To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade."

"Can I ask you something?" Eliot nods an affirmation as it becomes obvious that something is on Gracie's mind. She could tell him that she has been part of every conspiracy theory since the Kennedy assassination and he would still listen to every blessed word. She has earned it. "Your friend Nate…. How much do you know about his plan to bring down Damien?" Her question surprises him given that she just brought up their rule.

"Why are you asking me that Grace?" Eliot gives a Gracie a sidelong look. She does not look at him. Something is most definitely on her mind. "Just… the woman that you fought to protect… do you know who she is?" There is seriousness in Gracie's tone that captures Eliot's attention. He doesn't know who she is. Eliot realizes that Nate has not been open with the details of the Italian. Eliot turns to face Gracie. He is wondering what is behind her statement. "What about the rule?" Eliot gives her a smirk as he rises to refill their glasses. He knows that she will tell him what he needs to know in due time.

"Not so much a rule as it is a guideline." She meets his smirk with her own as he hands her back her glass.

"Kind of like the pirate code?" She laughs at Eliot' statement. "Yes, a bit like the pirate code and technically… wasn't my op. I'm asking about your con."

Eliot watches Gracie closely looking for her tell and it's not there. "What makes you think it was a con?"

Gracie's expression becomes hard to read. "Eliot because Nathan Ford's con… walked into my op." Gracie again lies her head back as Eliot can see the expression of pain as she shifts her position.

"Let me have a look at that leg." Eliot gently places his hand on Gracie's leg. Gracie brushes it off until Eliot points out the pool of blood which has again formed on her pants leg. "Come on Grace… it's me."

Eliot guides Gracie into the bathroom. "Off with them." Eliot points to her pants as he fetches the medical kit that he knows is in Gracie's luggage. Funny thing about spies is they tend to prepare for everything like boy scouts with handguns. Gracie reluctantly pulls her leg out. Eliot orders bottle service from room service before returning to Grace.

He finishes removing the bandages that Gracie had applied as the knock upon the door from room service grabs his attention. He returns to her with a cotton shirt and the bottle of vodka. He pours some on the shirt before handing her the bottle. "My brand, how ironic."is the only comment he hears before she takes a long drag off of the bottle.

Eliot wipes off the pooling blood as he looks over her leg. No exit wound means that there is likely still a round in Gracie's thigh. He looks up at her. "This is gonna hurt."

Gracie takes another long drag off the bottle before handing it to Eliot. She moves to lean against the wall to brace for what she knows is coming. Eliot takes a hit off the bottle before opening up the medical bag. He again wipes her leg down with vodka as he pulls out a scalpel.

"You know, this reminds me of…" Eliot takes the scalpel and cuts into Gracie's thigh. Gracie let's out a labored breath as Eliot continues to try to distract her with conversation. "It reminds me of Belfast."

"Belfast was you." Gracie's speech is broken up as she tries to maintain her composure. He props her up against the counter. It has been a while since he dealt with two gunshot wounds in a single day. He needs her standing to get the lead out. Eliot looks up at Gracie to make sure she is not faltering before he goes mining for the slug. Eliot knows that he is inflicting a great deal of pain as he tries to work quickly.

"and I was better at this part." Gracie looks down with a smirk. Eliot digs further into her leg.

"I'm not exactly a surgeon, Grace… Almost there. You with me Grace?" Eliot can tell from her breathing and lack of response that Grace is beginning to fade. Eliot pulls the slug out of her leg as Grace slides into his arms. "I got you." He wraps his arms around her as he takes in the scent of her hair. The scent of her hair is a mix of rose and sandalwood. It is warm and soft. He had forgotten his detail. Grace has exquisite taste in so many things. Marakesh... the smell takes him back to a moment from so long ago. He holds for a few moments before picking her up into his arms.

Eliot lays her down on the tile to stop the bleeding by a cauterizing the wound. He was surprised she lasted as long as she did but is glad she faded before this. He bandages her leg, picks her up and carries her to the bed. He gently tucks her in and props her leg with care. He wants to resume the conversation that Gracie had started about Nate's con but it will wait.

Eliot can hear her begin to stir in the bedroom.. He walks back in taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Feeling better?" He strokes the side of her face as he speaks.

"A bit, got a pretty major allergy to lead." Gracie sits up surveying Eliot's handiwork. "Not bad, Spencer, not bad at all. You are getting better at this." Eliot helps her to her feet. "Come on… let's talk." Eliot helps Gracie to her feet and back into the sitting room. He had ordered dinner for the two of them while she slept.

"Chicken Piccata, if I remember correctly." Gracie is touched that Eliot remembered one of her favorites.

"Come on… you know you gotta eat after that." Eliot nudges the plate closer to her. Eliot pours some wine and digs into his own plate. The whole situation takes him back into his history with Gracie to a good place.

Gracie knows that he is right and takes a few bites. She is surprised by the chivalry of Eliot in these passing moments. Their shared history seems to be on repeat.

"So let's continue that conversation about Nathan Ford's con walking into your op. Why is MI6 tangling with Damien Moreau?" Eliot sips some wine while he makes his inquiry.

Gracie finishes a few mouthfuls of food and a sip of wine before she answers. "El, I wasn't tangling with Damien… I have been setting up a network for ops… blood diamonds… Nate undid 6 years' worth of work on a network between MI6 and the CIA that we have been using to launder black ops funds."

Eliot is momentarily rendered speechless. "Keeping dirty money dirty?"

Gracie realizes that Eliot really doesn't know. "And getting some clean money properly dirty."

"You asked me about the Italian… what do you know about the Italian?" Eliot knows that Gracie and the Italian exchanged a look of recognition in the hangar.

Gracie takes a few more bites of dinner and tops off her and Eliot's wine. "Well you know Italians."

Gracie's remark is intentionally vague. "She is mobbed up?" Eliot gets the reference. "Let's just say it's not in the way that you think."

"Nate transferred the sins of the Italian to Damien… He didn't have the right to grant absolution, El… no right at all."


	5. Chapter 5

As they finish dinner, Eliot offers coffee. They take the coffee out on the veranda overlooking the city. He lets Grace settle into the moment before he revisits the dinner conversation again. "What did you mean by absolution?" Absolution… the term absolution bothers Eliot. Absolution means that Nate absolved a sin, the sin of the Italian. Who the hell is the Italian and what in the hell did Nate do?

"Eliot, I have done horrific things… truly horrific things." He has heard this line from Grace before. He knows where it leads. Grace speaks the truth. They have both done terrible things. Grace did them for Queen and country. She did them to protect. She operates with honor. He started off that way but he drifted from the path of honor and he lives with the burden every day since.

"Seem to remember someone very wise once telling me always that sometimes good guys do bad things to make the bad guys pay." Eliot takes a seat on veranda as Gracie joins him.

"Eliot, I have done bad things for the right reasons. Your Italian… has less altruistic motivations." Grace leans against him taking in the last warmth of Eliot's body.

"Grace what is going on? I had it under control." Eliot casts his gaze towards the lights of the city. Grace laughs as she answers. "I know, Eliot, but you are not that man anymore. Fortunately… I still am." Grace taps her coffee cup on Eliot's.

Eliot laughs as the conversation takes another direction. He is enjoying her company. No pretense is needed with Grace. She knows who he is. She knows the nuances and details. She knows the details that even Nate and the others don't know. His relationship with Gracie is like an old pair of jeans. It is broken in and comfortable. Grace appeared out of thin air for a reason. He needs to know the reason why but it can wait a little longer. Some moments are worth savoring.

He can meet up with Nate and the others tomorrow… tonight he just wants to spend some time with someone who reminds him of the man he once was. He has started down the road to redemption but he is not there yet. He takes the cup from Gracie's hand offering his own to help Gracie to her feet. She is unsteady on her injured leg and falls forward into him. He catches her and again holds her for a moment. He is beginning to realize that it has been a long time since he held someone in his arms that had meaning to him. There have been women, lots of women but few with meaning. He lingers in the moment.

Later:

Eliot wakes to find what he expects. He finds an apple and a note on the pillow next to him. Gracie has done what she always does… She had an errand to run but at least she left him breakfast. He laughs to himself as he takes a bite of the apple.

At Sophie's apartment in Boston a few weeks later:

The flowers are a giveaway. The flowers are Oceania Roses, Peonies and Lilacs... her favorite bouquet. Her thoughts are instantly transported to another time and a very sentimental place. She takes in the scent of the flowers as she spies a note among the blooms. For an instant, she wonders if… She clears her mind. Only one person would know to send this bouquet. Just one person would use this as a calling card… as credentials so to speak.

She runs her fingers over the inlaid card she pulled from the bouquet. It is a request for a long overdue conversation. She will have to make an excuse to leave Nate and the others.

Later that day:

Sophie enters the Langham Hotel. This hotel always reminded her of home. It is high time she had a proper high tea. She knows her companion in an instant as she makes her approach. "Hello Sophie. It has been a long time." The woman rises and warmly greets Sophie. "It certainly has." The woman motions for Sophie to join her. "A bit ironic to be taking high tea in Boston." Sophie laughs at the joke given that they are a pair of Brits sitting in the heart of the colonies for tea.

A butler approaches pouring tea for the pair. Sophie takes in the Wedgewood china and the elegance of the surroundings. A warm smile crosses her face to the delight of her companion.

"It would seem my Auntie bumped into you not so long ago… Lady Prentiss, Duchess of Hanover." Sophie knows she played that a little too close but she had to play it close to save Nate. It was an instinctual response to protect someone she loves. The best cons are based in truth.

"Your Auntie was kind to keep still." Sophie prepares her tea.

"Well, she was always quite fond of you… Sophie… Mr. Keller… not so much." Her companion pauses to solicit the desired effect. "I see we are using that alias again."

Sophie gives her a wicked look over the edge of the tea cup. She enjoys the tease. It comes from a place of love. "It would seem I am not the only one with secrets, Bond, Grace, Bond."

To save Nate, Sophie defaulted to the one unbreakable royal id that she knew, Lady Charlotte Grace Bond Prentiss, Duchess of Hanover. The Duchess is the beloved sister of William Hamilton Bond Prentiss, Duke of Hanover. Eliot's MI6 spy is the sister of her beloved William. There are times when the vast wide world seems so very small. Sophie pauses for a moment since the very thought of Williams still pulls at her heartstrings.

"Imagine my surprise to see you with my Eliot." Before she answers, etiquette prevails as Grace offers Sophie a treat from the elegant tiered stand.

So long ago and in such a far-away place, this would have been the most normal thing in the world. William was so close to Charlotte. Everything Sophie became was because of William. He taught her the game. Sophie's thoughts drift in and out of memories of her life with William. To bring down Keller, she had to give up her treasure trove of artifacts from their first adventures together. It was bittersweet but cleansing experience. Sometimes you have to let go of your past to move on with your future.

"Eliot and I have previously made acquaintances." Grace is intentionally vague. Sophie sips her tea as she gathers her thoughts. "You are not cross with me for borrowing your credentials… Are you Grace." Gracie gives her a wicked smile. "My dear Sophie… once you go black… you never go back." Sophie laughs. Gracie is the quintessential black sheep with the reckless youth as proof. Sophie was always amazed that she actually ended up as MI6. Gracie bailed her out more than once in the course of their history. Still, the connection to Eliot perplexes her.


	6. Chapter 6

After a return to some light conversation, Sophie places her cup upon it's saucer as she glances up at Gracie. "Are you game to partake in another tradition of the motherland?"

Gracie takes in the wicked little glow in Sophie's eyes. "What did you have in mind?" Gracie waves for the check. She is quite willing to spend more time with one of the better parts of her personal history. Sophie was so much the older sister that she never had.

"Come on… you are in my town now." Sophie gathers her purse as Gracie pays the check. The pair exit the hotel to a waiting car. Sophie does not want this trip into a much loved chapter of her past to end. "We may be in the colonies but enough with the propriety of societal conventions, this is my town… it's time for a proper drink."

Gracie looks at her watch which is still set for London time. "Hell, it's five a clock somewhere and in London… it's seven thirty." Sophie leads the way out of the hotel.

Since London, memories have been creeping into Sophie's mind. The memories of William are like ghosts that haunt her mind. She has the rare opportunity to talk to someone who understands. Someone who shared in the creation of so many of those precious moments. Sophie takes Gracie to an upscale bistro where they linger over wine true to their European roots. Sophie indulges herself in the time Gracie. They were once very close. Sophie once saw Grace as her future sister, as family. They were close at a time when all was right in her world. Her world as of late has become a bit topsy turvy.

Her William was a dashing aristocrat with a lust for life… for art and for culture. Their romance was something straight out of Cinderella. They actually met at a ball hosted at his parent's estate. She was there by chance as a last minute plus one of a dear friend. William was the brash young heir.

Sophie takes in Gracie's presence. She looks so much like her older brother. iGracie has the same deep gray soulful eyes. Both of them have their mother's eyes. Sophie laughs to herself. William's mother was never very fond of her. She was not the girl that his mother would have chosen and she always blamed Sophie for William's death.

She loved William's spirit. Their first nick was a dare done for the simple thrill of it. William delighted in the game. It wasn't for the money… it was for the thrill. He was a brilliant thief with enough money and connections to afford the dangers… until… Sophie brushes off the thoughts of William's downfall and demise. It is simply too painful to spend another moment in that chapter of the past

"Can I ask you something?" Sophie traces the rim of her glass with her finger. The conversation is now at a comfortable place. "Sure." Gracie relaxes into the chair enjoying the company of an old friend and a once familiar life.

"Where did you meet, Eliot?" Sophie gives her a wicked smile as she glances up.

"I have known Eliot longer than I care to admit, Sophie and before you ask me. "The answer is yes."

The answer stuns Sophie for a moment. Gracie knows her well enough to know the question she was asking without asking. She knew Eliot when he was with Damien. Noticing the profound reaction, Gracie elaborates a bit. "I met Eliot at the Louvre and I thought he was the most annoying human being that I had ever encountered." Gracie smiles to herself. "Really?" Sophie is intrigued the cryptic nature of Gracie's statement but the connection is quite clear.

Gracie's thoughts drift back to that moment in time. She was taking in a day away from her world to enjoy the simple joy of lingering in the Louvre. She did not choose this life, this life chose her. One man's fascination changed the course of her history. She silently curses Damien Moreau. Paris is to be relished and enjoyed by all including British Royalty.

For reasons that she never completely understood, she had noticed Eliot when she entered the room. There was something odd about his presence. He was in unfamiliar surroundings and his behavior conveyed that he didn't belong.

His dress, mannerisms, his approach was that of a typical American. He followed her out of the museum. He was bold and forward but it didn't take long for Gracie to figure out that this was not a failed romantic gesture. She is being followed, again. Boldness begets boldness. She slows her pace to allow the gap between her and her tail. She whips around unexpectedly to confront Eliot. "The answer is still no." Grace knew that Eliot was not expecting the mark to know why he was there. "Lady Prentiss, Mr. Moreau respectfully requests your presence." She could see that words leave an odd taste in his mouth as they leave his lips which she finds fascinating.

The topics of conversation drift to lighter fare as Gracie changes the course of the conversation. Sophie realizes the time, hours have passed like minutes in Gracie's company which has always been Gracie's greatest gift. The moment comes for Sophie and Gracie part company.

Sophie decides to head back to Nate's to see what the others are up to. She enters the bar to find them gathered around a table. Her first glimpse of Eliot instant conjures a picture of him with Grace. She knows what he is capable of. She understands who he is. She takes in Eliot. The closer they get to Damien, the more troubled he seems. Nate is going after a prize. Eliot is going after his past. Yet both of them are trying to navigate a road to redemption.


	7. Chapter 7

After the expected verbal tango with Nate, Sophie finds herself sitting with Eliot. In a low voice, Eliot turns towards her so that she is the only one who can hear him. "Neither of you are a Charlotte." She is surprised that Eliot knew where she was and who she was with.

"I always know when my Duchie is in town." Eliot gives her a wink and a toast of his beer bottle.

Sophie can't help but smile at their shared secret. "So you know who she is?" Eliot moves in closer. "Lady Charlotte and I have a history as you already know. I didn't know that her brother was your William. I am sorry." Eliot looks up to gauge Sophie's response. Sophie's expression softens. "Thank you for keeping still about that."

"Don't you always say that we all have a past." Eliot gives her a soft smile. They all have a complicated pasts and it would seem that his and Sophie's have crossed. It is a very small world after all. "So how did you meet Gracie."

Eliot gives her a side long look. "Why are you asking me a question that you already know the answer to?"

Sophie laughs. "Damien Moreau" Sophie's statement in the form of a question makes Eliot smile. "Something like that." Eliot looks off into the crowd as memories awaken of his first encounter with his Duchie.

Flashback:

Eliot sits at the café flipping through the dossier on Lady Charlotte, Duchess of Hanover. He memorizes the face in the photos as he reads through the pages within the file. Damien as asked him to do many things but kidnap a British Royal is something new.

He spends the day observing her as she takes in the essence of Paris. He watches her walk among the galleries. For the effort and care with which she studies the paintings and sculpture, she must truly love art. What intrigues him is that she does not just look at the paintings, she experiences them. Eliot can tell from watching her eyes and changing expression. He listens to her voice as she speaks in perfect French to several patrons at the exhibits. She definitely has the refinement of Royalty. Her mannerisms are elegant. She is not the most beautiful woman that he has ever laid eyes on but there is something about her. Perhaps it is the way she carries herself. She has noticed him but does not seem to be alarmed by his presence which is good since he has job to do.

Eliot follows her from the museum as she walks in the plazas to the street. He follows as she walks along the Seine. The crowds have dwindled as he plans to make his move. He did not expect her to turn and acknowledge him. He did not expect is for her to fight back… man who the hell taught a Duchess to fight? The Duchess manages to land several hard blows before Eliot overpowers her. He duct tapes her mouth as he puts her in the back of the car.

He drives her to the safe house that he had planned on the route back to Damien's. His assumption is that Damien wants the Duchess for leverage for one thing or another. Darkness has fallen as he pulls in. He rounds to the trunk to retrieve his package. As he opens the trunk, he is stunned by Lady Charlotte landing several well placed kicks. He struggles to control her again. This time he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the syringe. The Duchess falls unconscious into his arms. He flips her onto his shoulder as he walks into the house. He kind of admires her spirit.

He lays her down on the couch as he turns on a couple of lights. Eliot realizes that he is quite hungry as he heads to the kitchen. He has bound the Duchess and she should sleep this off for quite a while so he has time to fix a proper meal.

Eliot kneels down beside her head to rouse the sleeping Duchess. He touches her face as her eyes flutter. "If you promise not scream, I will remove this." The Duchess nods as Eliot offers some water knowing that the drugs have likely left this wandering royal parched. Damien wanted her alive so alive she shall remain.

Eliot sits her up on the couch as he offers her something to eat. "Who are you?" Her voice is soft and low with a subtle accent. "No one of consequence." Eliot's answer is a line he once heard in a movie. "Damien apparently lacks comprehension of the word no."

Eliot's attention is snapped to the present by Parker and Hardison as the Italian pays a visit.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliot closely monitors the conversation between Nate and the Italian as his thoughts drift back to the topic of his first encounter with Gracie. He remembers back to that first meal with his captive. He had his orders to take the Duchess to Damien alive and his curiosity has been tickled by this captive.

"What makes you think I am one of Moreau's?" Eliot remembers the look on Gracie's face as she responded to that particular question. An almost comical expression crossed her face... similar to the expressions that Parker makes when she has figured something out.

"Call it an educated hunch and you told me that Moreau requested by presence." Gracie plays with the food on the plate with the hand that Eliot freed. The other hand remains handcuffed to the table. Her expressions convey her annoyance at the current circumstances. Eliot watches her play with the food as she twirls the fork on the plate.

"You know it's not poisoned." Eliot reaches across the table and takes a forkful of food off of the plate popping it into his mouth to prove his point with a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

"You must be Eliot Spencer." The Duchess leans back in her chair taking in the details of her captor. Eliot is truly surprised that this Duchess would know him by name. "How.." She interrupts him. "So I was right." The Duchess winks at him over the table as she takes a bite of the food.

Eliot is surprised at the pleasant nature of the conversation that develops between them. It is a bit like a verbal chess match. He is trying to figure out why Damien warned him about this retrieval. Damien's words echo in his head, she knew how to throw a punch pretty well but any body guard worth is salt would have taught her those moves. She has probably had bodyguards her whole life.

"What ever you do... do not let her out of your sight." Damien spoke those words more than once. He watches her manners and movements, she does not raise his eyebrows. He wonders what vexes Damien about this Duchess.

Later that night:

Eliot tries to focus without success. His vision is like a kaleidoscope as he looks up at her. Her voice is soft and sultry as she speaks to him. "You are a handsome one... I almost hate to do this to you. Until next time, Mr. Eliot Spencer... say goodnight, Gracie." He feels a gentle kiss as his world suddenly goes dark.

Eliot wakes the next morning with his head feeling like it is made of lead as he realizes that he is handcuffed and the Duchess is no where to be seen. He was relieved that Damien was amused by the predicament as he made plans to send Eliot after the prize again. It is time for Eliot to find out why Damien wants the Duchess.

Present:

Sophie takes in Eliot's changing expression, observing Eliot is a more pleasurable experience than trying to figure out what this Italian is going to get them involved with next. She wonders what hold this Italian has over Nate. Nate is dancing like a puppet when normally he is the puppeteer. She watches the hard lines of Eliot's face turn soft as the corners of his mouth gently turn to a gentle smile. There are happy thoughts circling in that brain of his.

She wonders about the relationship that he has with someone who was once so very close to her own life. He knew Gracie as Charlotte which gives Sophie a timeline. She again thinks back to London and the brief twirl she took in Gracie's dance shoes. She came so very close to being exposed but the Countess kept her tongue or so she thought. A lifetime of her darling little black sheep likely influenced that decision. Every word Sophie spoke was the truth. Every word the Countess spoke was also the truth which is where it went a bit off the rails with Keller. Eliot did not react when she began the con. He kept still and she wonders why.

Sophie gazes shifts to Hardison and Parker. They have slowly grown closer just has she has to Nate. Eliot... she looks back at Eliot again. She has never seen Eliot in love. His relationships seem to be so temporary. He reacted to Grace and Gracie quite literally was willing to stand in harm's way to protect Eliot. She wonders about the depth of their relationship. She relishes the irony. It is absolutely Shakespearean.

Nate returns to Sophie cagey as ever from another conversation with the Italian. Sophie knows that Gracie's interest in their activities with the Italian means that the stakes in chess game that Nate is playing are far greater then she could have imagined. Eliot recalls the words that Gracie used to describe the Italian. Nate is being reckless with their lives to what end? She wonders if this is more about ego than outcome. Nate can't seem to have a complete thought without a whiskey glass in his hand as of late.

Weeks Later and another con in the books:

The news of Moreau's financial issues is highlighting the world news. Nate has upped the stakes. Taking Moreau out of the game is all that Eliot ever wanted. Nate dangled the carrot. Eliot makes contact with an old and treasured friend in San may be able to help. As the conversation unfolds, he watches in horror as the General is captured in front of them with a final taunt from Moreau before the camera goes to snow. The rage within Eliot boils over. They have been played time and time again in the pursuit of Moreau. He put Gracie in harm's way and now the General. This ends now.

As Eliot turns towards the others, everyone can see the rage burning within him. "I have to make a call." Eliot storms out of the room and down to the street. Nate also takes a moment to make a call to the one person that has brought them only heartache since she manifested in their lives. Sophie, Hardison and Parker just stand and stare at each other with not a clue as to what to say. They are all in uncharted waters.

Sophie watches from the window as Eliot paces in the street below talking on his cell phone. Eliot is calling in a favor. Sophie can see the heady combination of rage and regret in every movement that Eliot makes. He feels the weight of guilt on his shoulders about the General's capture. Sophie knows by instinct who's help Eliot is seeking. The General referred to Eliot as Commander. Sophie knows her history and she knows how Eliot would have played into that history.

London:

Gracie wakes to the ringing of her phone. A downward glance signals the urgency of the call. She shakes off the veil of sleep as she answers the call. "What's wrong?"

Eliot tells Gracie about the General. He knows if anyone can secure the General's family, MI6 is the best bet. He needs Gracie's help but he also knows that Moreau cannot see Gracie. Her alias of Minerva was a ghost. Minerva was a myth, practically a urban legend. No one knows what Minerva looks like. Moreau pursued her has Charlotte... out of obsession... out of desire... and perhaps even out of love. He can't ask her to do this but he had to ask her to do this.

Gracie can hear the grave concern in Eliot's voice. It is Eliot. She would still walk through fire to help Eliot. Eliot finishes the conversation as he returns to the others. "I don't care how you do it... just do it. I owe you, Grace, I owe you... and thanks." Eliot hangs up the phone. He pauses to catch his breath. He needs to focus his thoughts

Boston:

Nate knows who Eliot called. He would have called in MI6 to get the General's family out of harm's way. He witnessed first hand the connection between Eliot and his personal Bond. Eliot is on edge as Nate has rarely seen him.

London:

Gracie focuses her eyes as she dresses for an unplanned retrieval. To get what she needs, she may just have to make this official. She knows her limitations in this op. She has to remain a ghost but she is a ghost with a very real army at her disposal. Within hours, Gracie has assets on the move toward San Lorenzo to keep a promise for Eliot.

Boston:

The day passes like century for Eliot as he paces the floor of Nate's apartment. He knows that Nate is calling in favors for them to find a way into San Lorenzo. They should have already been on their way. He waits for word from Gracie. He knows it was a choice between the General and his family. Eliot knows he made the right choice, the General would have chosen his family before himself.

Parker sits on the couch watching Eliot pace the floor as if she is watching a tennis match taking place in front of her for hours in silent support of Eliot. She knows that Eliot is concerned for his friend. Parker eventually falls asleep on the couch with Hardison.

Sophie knows the favor that Eliot called in. San Lorenzo was a colony of the crown, Eliot would have called Gracie. As the others are distracted by call of the sandman, Sophie takes the opportunity to talk with Eliot.

"She will get them out, Eliot." Sophie hands Eliot a cup of coffee given he has been awake for over 36 hours as he waits for word from Gracie. Eliot realizes that Sophie would have instantly figured out who he would call and why he would call her. He is not yet used to the fact that he and Sophie share a common connection though Sophie remains unaware of the depth of his relationship with his Duchie and Eliot is quite sure that Sophie is unaware of Gracie's connection to Moreau.

After numerous more hours that Eliot has lost count of, he off to sleep in the chair overcome by complete exhaustion. He is startled awake by the ring of his phone. True to every ounce of his military training, in an instant, Eliot is awake and coherent as he takes the call from Gracie.


	9. Chapter 9

Eliot expects to hear her voice on the other end of the line. Shock registers across his face as Sterling's voice fills Eliot's ears.

Eliot is uncharacteristically pacing about as he waits for Sterling. Sterling was vague. He was vague by intention and design. He walks back and forth between the columns within the safety of the shadows. As he turns around, Eliot spies him leaning against one of the columns. Eliot turns towards him. As Sterling pushes away from the column, Eliot notices him walking with the limp. He pulls out a lighter and lights a cigarette. A very familiar scent fills the air. Eliot's mood darkens as he speaks to Sterling. "What happened, Sterling."

In the legitimate world Gracie's family is the business of the old trades, tobacco, herbs and spices. The smoke of the cigarette lingers in the air between them. The tobacco is laced with the scents of the spice roads. It is more of a perfume than the foul smell of a normal cigarette. It is Gracie's blend. Either Gracie gave them to Sterling or he took them from her.

Eliot's heart is in his throat. Gracie is too good at this game to have been caught. Something happened.

"They are safe, Eliot." Sterling takes a long drag from the cigarette. He moves cautiously knowing their history with each other. Grace is a friend, he owes Grace.

Eliot surveys Sterling closely. Gracie did not send Sterling to tell him that she got the family out. Something happened.

"Where is Grace, Sterling." Eliot tries to contain the building rage in his voice.

"Eliot, the General's family is safe." He takes another long drag from the cigarette.

Eliot's voice grows more horse as he tries to control it. "Where is Grace, Sterling."

"She is safe, Eliot." Sterling looks away from Eliot and into the night. He is worried too only he can't find the words.

"Sterling, I am going to ask one more time. Where is she?" Sterling can hear the rage. He knows that Eliot knows but need he needs to hear it.

Sterling drops the cigarette to the ground and crushes the coal. "Eliot, she had to. You knew what Damien was going to do. You knew what she was going to do." Sterling turns towards Eliot. "Now the question is, what are you going to do."

Sterling tosses the pack of cigarettes at Eliot before turning and walking into the night. Eliot catches the pack. He watches Sterling depart before picking up the pack to take in the scent.

Flashback:

Eliot watches as she exits the French doors onto the terrace. Her goal appears mundane as she places the champagne flute onto the stone railing to take in a view of the surrounding gardens with a sigh. As Eliot continues his watch and as he waits for the right moment, he realizes that this perplexing creature is in her element, she is obviously one of the manor born.

She moved about the crowd with the ease of a either a debutante or a diplomat, Eliot laughs, perhaps it takes a bit of both with this crowd. He decides to make his move appearing a few feet from her on the terrace. He takes in the look of his mark. She is dressed in an elegant vintage style dress with pearls strung around her neck. She acknowledges him with a knowing smile.

Her next move... why did she make that move...

She reaches into her bag as Eliot's instincts kick in. Eliot's immediate reaction is to grab her. Gracie drops the bag as she stumbles forward. She was reaching for a cigarette case... not a gun . He rushes towards her... his instructions were to bring her back alive. As he rushes towards her, he realizes that she is now armed. She fires a round at close range striking him in the shoulder. "What the hell did you do that for?" Eliot grabs at his shoulder as they are joined by others on the terrace.

"The last time I spent time with you I was tied up in a trunk with duct tape on my mouth... duct tape. Very uncivilized." Gracie retrieves her bag. Eliot grabs it out of her hands. "You were going for a piece. " Gracie grabs the bag back from him as she stands. She reaches into the bag pulling out a sliver cigarette case and a Zippo. "I was going for a cigarette. You are persistent Eliot Spencer... I will give you that." She fumbles with the lighter given that her hands are full. She hands Eliot the weapon. "A Derringer? Who the hell still uses a Derringer?" His voice is little above the volume of a whisper in the company of others.

Gracie takes a long drag off of her cigarette. With her exhale, she answers. "Because it still works... and it's elegant." Eliot is distracted for a second to tend to his shoulder. As he glances up he finds that she has disappeared yet again into thin air. He takes in the scent of the lingering smoke. Cinammon, caradomom and clove mixed with fine tobacco. Memorable and refined. A simple retrieval is becoming quite complicated and Moreau, though enjoying the fact that she has presented him with a challenge, is growing impatient that he has not yet produced the package.

Eliot shakes his head as he takes her glass of champagne and walks back into the party.

"Eliot..." Eliot is brought back to the moment by the sound of his name. He finds himself staring into Sophie's eyes and her expression tell him what what she has to say is important. "We need to be careful using the Italian to get into San Lorenzo. I just have a bad feeling about this." s

He looks down at the pack to see Grace's handwriting. "You will never be so lost that you can't be found." Eliot tucks the pack into his pocket as he and Sophie head back to join the team for the trip.

Her answer means that she is not far away.

In San Lorenzo:

Eliot has made contact with General. The silver lining to an ugly situation was that Eliot could assure him that his family was safe and in the care of the Duchess. The General informs Eliot that their dear Duchess is again in a gilded cage.

"Eliot, there are times when a well placed pawn is more powerful than a King." The General's words echo in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot absorbs the General's words. Something went wrong on the retrieval, something went very wrong. Eliot's thoughts wander again to his past with Grace.

Eliot's mind drifts back to the moment when he finally cornered the mysterious Duchess for Damien. He tracked her all over the continent and during that journey; Lady Charlotte drugged him, shot him and managed to elude him. He is the best in the business yet this Duchess has proven harder to catch than a unicorn. He has tracked her all the way to Prague. Prague is a city that he always enjoyed for business. It is time to get down to business.

He had found that the Duchess had a penchant for beautiful places. He has followed to the National Library in Prague. He kept his distance to observe her purpose. It is truly one of the most beautiful places that he has ever experienced. With the winter chill in the air, the Duchess is dressed in a fur trimmed cloak which only makes her look more like a character straight out of a Tolstoy novel. There is a certain romance to this chase and an irony that is not lost on Eliot.

He listens to her heels on the marble as she walked among the stacks of books like royalty in a castle. Lady Charlotte slipped the cloak from her shoulders with refinement and grace. She collects several books from the stacks. She took a seat with old volumes taking in their scent like an exotic perfume. She treats them with the loving care of an archivist. She even has the white gloves.

Eliot realizes that the Duchess has discovered his presence as she motions towards the chair near her. He takes the offered seat while keeping his guard up. He glances at the volumes that she has on the table laid out before her. They are old and delicate, graphic and beautiful.

"I will go with you if you promise that there will be no violence here. This place is sacred." She glances up at Eliot, dipping her reading glasses on her nose. Eliot understands. She treasures this place. He will respect her wish. "Please allow me to finish and then I will go with you."

Eliot finds this a rather unusual exchange but the oddity is intriguing. The Duchess surveys a number of volumes related to what Eliot has deemed to be art history. He watches the changes in her expression as she reads and researches. She jots notes into a leather bound notebook with precision and care. Her handwriting is exquisite and refined just as he expected.

He is shocked to find that the Duchess is true to her word. She accompanies him from the library without issue or fuss, looping her arm through his to make him a proper escort. He half expected her to evaporate into thin air in front of him or fall through the floorboards.

The driver opens the door for him as he places the Duchess in the back seat. A guard stands at the door as he rounded the back of the car to take the seat next to Lady Charlotte. She makes light conversation with him as they wind through the city to the hotel. She makes the moment feel less like a retrieval and more like a twisted first date.

He escorts the Duchess to Damien's suite at the hotel. It did not take long for Eliot to realize that Damien's pursuit of the Duchess was that of a prize. As he watched the initial interaction between Damien and Charlotte… he realized that Damien had an obsession with Lady Charlotte. Damien did not wish to harm her. Damien wanted to possess the Duchess like a fine piece of art or a coveted object. As time passed, Eliot slowly pieced the history together between Damien and Lady Charlotte from collected bits and pieces of conversations.

He learned that the only person on the plane to refer to her as Lady Charlotte were those who did not know her. He learned that his Duchie prefers to be called her middle name… which is ironically Gracie. Eliot always found it fitting.

As time passed, Eliot got to know the Duchess. He was fascinated by her. She was educated and refined with a stubborn streak a country mile wide. She loved horses and cards. She hated Chinese food and bubbles in drinks other than champagne. Her perfume was French, her shoes Italian. He thinks about Sophie and very much alike Grace and Sophie are.

He grew quite fond of his conversations with the Duchie when time allowed. She became part of his world. She was a part of his world that he enjoyed, until the moment when she was ripped from it. Damien's fury was impossible to quell. They all paid a price.

Eliot and Parker head back to the team. Parker knows that something the General said triggered memories for Eliot. "So you going to tell me what is rattling around that head of yours?"

Eliot does not immediately respond to her as Parker grows more insistent. "Eeeelllliiiiottt."

"What is it, Parker." Eliot is still lost in his thoughts. "Well… are we going to see where your Gracie is?"

Parker's response catches Eliot off guard. "You serious?" He is not sure if Parker is being Parker for if Parker actually understands this situation.

"Eliot, I saw how you were with her, she matters to you. Before we go back… let's find out where Moreau is keeping your friend."

Eliot knows what they will find. Parker will see a willing captive. She will not understand. The bars that hold Grace are not made of steel. They are made of an exchange of promises.


	11. Chapter 11

Eliot has convinced Parker that they have other things to do than check on Grace. He will pay a visit later and alone. There is work to be done to make this crazy plan of Nate's even possible. He has a nagging bad feeling about this con... a very bad feeling.

He walks out of the hotel into the night air. It is warm and balmy taking him back to time spent in the Mediterranean with Damien. The irony is not lost on Eliot as he walks down the cobblestone street. He was in similar company at that time.

Damien is a creature of habit. Eliot knows exactly what he will do. He will do what he has always done. He will put her on display.

Eliot stands in the shadows outside the opera house. From the musical queues wafting through the air, Eliot knows the performance is just about finished. They will be emerging from Damien's private box into the lobby at any moment.

He watches them emerge from the doors with their escort. Grace is dressed in regal fashion in a beautiful gown and glittering jewels. Pop on a tiara and she would belong in a castle. This is truly her element. Grace is of the manor born. Damien loops Grace's arm over his as he escorts her into the waiting car.

He watches the interaction between Grace and Damien intently. He watches the nuances of her expressions as she glances over her shoulder in his direction like she can sense his presence like a disturbance in the force. He sees the familiar sadness that always seemed to envelope Grace while she was in Damien's presence. Eliot watches the tail lights disappear into the traffic. She is as he expected to find her. Grace is safe.

It took a long time for him to figure out the source of Damien's obsession from so long ago. Why Damien had him pursue Grace for him. Grace brought Damien legitimacy. Grace came with history and pedigree. Damien came from much more humble beginnings with dreams of grandeur. Money could buy a lot of things but it could not buy a history especially one as colorful as Grace's family.

Over time, Eliot found out that Damien met Grace at a gala hosted at her family's estate. Damien was in the UK on business. Grace was a graduate student at Oxford studying art history. The irony was that Damien had business with her brother. His business was to acquire some art to build a collection. If you are not born with culture, you can fake it with the right accessories. William provide a path to an appearance of legitimacy.

Over their history, Damien provided clues without intention. Damien had told Eliot about the beauty of the estate, the history, and the grandeur. He extended his trip at the invitation of the Duke. During the extended visit, Damien discovered that the sister was pleasant enough company and most importantly, single.

Damien set out to woo Lady Charlotte.

What started out as a pursuit, a chase, devolved into obsession when William was killed and Lady Charlotte became the Duchess of Hanover and the heir to the accompanying wealth and prestige.

William's death altered Lady Charlotte's world in so many ways that were unknown to Eliot at the time of the pursuit. The story of her life became practically Shakespearean. Eliot found so much later that his Duchess had become a pawn on the MI6 chess board and they were playing the Bobby Fisher of arms dealers in Damien Moreau.

All the king's horses and all of the kings men could not protect Grace from her own government. In many ways Eliot felt that fact made them kindred spirits. Both of them ended up on their paths by fate more than free will.

Eliot often wondered if Damien had something to do with William's death. Everything had seemed to fall into place like it was planned.

Eliot is immediately pulled back into the present by Parker's voice as she takes up a position next to him. "The Star of Fire…. I wondered who the hell nicked that…they have excellent taste." Parker's comment draws a smile from Eliot to cover a reaction to a sudden revelation. The Star of Fire, he had almost forgotten about the jewel.

Damien's boldness knows no bounds. He is boldly calling someone very close to him out... and it is not Nathan Ford. The stakes of this game just became a lot higher.

"Parker what are you doing here?" He remains standing staring down the street as Parker moves to stand in front of him.

"Why did she do it?" Parker stands in front of him so that she is impossible for Eliot to ignore. Eliot looks through Parker unable to provide even a simple answer.

Hardison had told Parker about the pool and the entourage of women that Damien kept. Parker is acutely aware that the entourage is suddenly down to a single companion. Parker already knows the answer to the question she asked Eliot. It was an exchange of freedoms. She is sure of one thing. Nate's plan better work if they are going to get Eliot's friend away from Damien Moreau.

"Eliot, we will get her out of this." Parker reaches out and touches Eliot on the shoulder as she walks passed him. The touch stuns Eliot. Parker was trying to comfort him.

Parker turns around and beckons him to follow. "Come on, we have work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Parker and Eliot walk off into the night. The pair head back to the hotel to meet up with the others. As they return to the suite, no one speaks a word. All know where they have been. Sophie watches the nuances of Eliot's expression closely. She knows that the calmness of Eliot's expression that Grace must be okay.

The hour has grown late and they have a lot of work to do, all head to their rooms for some sleep even if not a restful night's sleep. Eliot lays on this bed lost in thought as to how they are going to pull this off and the connection to the Italian. Grace took the time to tell him, more than once, to be wary of the Italian. He runs through his memory banks of his time with Damien. The Italian is not among the memories.

The morning brings everyone for coffee and conversation. Sophie is unusually quiet. She seems lost in the headlines. A few clicks on his phone bring Hardison the picture that has captured Sophie's attention. She is not staring at the headline, she is staring at the social section. She is staring at a picture of Grace. Parker approaches from behind. She realizes what Sophie is staring at. "It is very beautiful."

Sophie looks up at Parker. Though reading people's faces has never been intuitive for her, she knows something is very wrong. "Sophie, what is it?" Sophie realizes that her expression is a bit transparent. She quickly composes herself. "It is nothing, Parker. I just hate seeing Grace in this situation."

Parker knows that Sophie is lying. Eliot also knows that Sophie is lying. The interaction and Sophie's reaction was all that he needed to see to raise his level of concern. As Sophie gets up to refresh her coffee, he picks up the paper to gaze at the photo. Grace is looking back over her shoulder toward the lens. The camera captured her beauty. The camera also captured the necklace. Something about this necklace had meaning to Sophie. The answer strikes Eliot like a bolt of lightning.

The connection between Sophie and Grace was William. The necklace…. It comes back in flashes. He has seen that necklace before. Sophie has hidden her tell well. The grifter has drifted back to the surface.

Eliot walks towards Sophie, gently placing his hand on her shoulder as he passes by. Sophie realizes that Eliot has made a connection. Damien was not calling out someone close to him. Grace is calling out Sophie. He knows exactly who "nicked" that necklace.

He can see the gears in Sophie's head turning. Now Eliot has to figure out how the Italian plays into this. This moment was not lost on Nate. He knew there was another layer to this and now he knows where that layer is.

Eliot, Hardison and Parker head into the morning leaving Nate in a rare moment alone with Sophie and they need to talk. Sophie walks out onto the balcony for a brief moment of morning sunshine to warm her skin. Nate circles behind her. "So when did you nick the Star of Fire?"

Sophie's carefully composed demeanor suddenly shows a crack. "I do not know what you are talking about." She turns away from him. She is not ready for this conversation. How does she tell Nate about William? She loves Nate. She truly does but he is not William. No one was like William. She wanders far into her memories. There were so many moments. They run like a movie on a loop in her head.

Across town a similar encounter occurs on a very similar balcony. Damien watches as Grace stares out towards the sea. She is as beautiful as his memories. He stands in the doorway sipping his coffee. She asked for the necklace for a reason. He wonders what the reason was. He knows that Nathan Ford is in town and that cannot be good. She asked for his intervention and his help.

He circles closer to her. Grace feels his presence behind her. "So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Grace knows that she owes Damien an explanation but she is not ready. He hands her the cup as he takes up a position leaning against the terrace wall to face Grace.

Grace takes a sip of the coffee. It is her favorite. She is actually a little touched that Damien would remember her favorite Hawaiian coffee. "Kona is your favorite, I had it flown in." Grace casts a soft smile as she takes in the smell and another sip.

"So I trust you will tell me what the plan is when you are ready?" He gives her a look. The look that is all too familiar. "I lost one. I am not losing another." Damien can see the steely look that strikes fear in the hearts of those who have seen it before. Grace is on a mission. He is not sure if this mission is for Queen and country or if this is personal.

He stands, wrapping an arm around her. "Whatever you need, Grace." He kisses her cheek before leaving her to her thoughts. Grace has saved his life time and time again. He owes her this. Spencer and he have far more in common than they realize. Grace pulled Damien from the darkness too. She is a bit like the patron saint of lost causes. He casts a glance back towards Grace as he heads into his day. It is time to play a little chess with one, Nathan Ford.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie sits before her mirror tracing the lines of her lips and sealing her lipstick with a tissue kiss. She stares at the woman in the mirror as she thinks back to the photo of Grace. That necklace was so much more than a necklace. It was the adventure of a lifetime. It was the physical manifestation of one of the happiest moment of her life. This whole situation has taken a turn towards the surreal. This big wide world has become so very small. She stares at the fire engine red lipstick as she clicks the golden sleeve back into place. She always wore red in remembrance of William. It was his favorite. He always told her how glamourous she looked in red. The ritual became a treasured habit. She as work to do, the time for rituals and remembrance can wait. She primps her hair and heads to grift the day away.

Damien plays his part. He pokes, prods and places his pieces on the board as requested. He has to admit that he has been enjoying this little game. It has been a while since he was knee deep in ops. It has been a long time since he has seen Eliot. They were once friends. Eliot was once a trusted friend. Eliot was someone he truly liked but in this life, friendship is fleeting. He could never tell Eliot the truth. He had no choice but to let Eliot believe what he chose to believe. It was the only way.

Damien walks into the dungeon. He leans on the bars of a cell just out of view of the other cells. His shadow captures the General's attention. The General rises and speaks in a hushed tone to Damien. "Is everything in place?"

"As much as it can be." Damien matches the volume of the hushed tone of the General.

"Spencer, he will be safe." The General's concern is clear. Damien is aware of the history of the General and Eliot Spencer.

"You know our Duchie…" Damien does not even finish the sentence as the concern clears from the General's face. "Yes… I do."

Damien departs from the General with an exchange of a nod. The both trust her enough to play their roles without question. When on an op, Grace has always played it close to the vest. For what she has done for each of them… they are willing to follow her into the abyss.

Back at Damien's villa, Grace holds the ruby on her fingertips. The prisms of sunlight dance on the walls. She lays it across the picture from the social section. She knows her Sophie. She knows the Pandora's Box she just unlocked with this Ruby key. She runs her fingers in and out of golden links between the jewels. Like Sophie, the necklace pulls her through time like a TARDIS. She tamps down the painful wave of memories that rises to the surface.

Damien returns to the villa after his visit to the General. He finds Grace typing away on a laptop. The tv plays in the background with news of the election. He has to hand it to Nathan Ford has a talented team. They are actually swaying this election and rather quickly but hopefully not too quickly.

He wonders why the hell he had never heard of Nathan Ford before. He is intrigued with how Grace is wielding a con man of this caliber like a weapon. He knows better than to try to anticipate Grace's next move. If anything he realizes that once he thinks he figured it out… Grace will pull a crazy Ivan.

He walks up to the desk, leaning against it. "So… facebook?" Damien nudges the back of the laptop. Grace looks up with a smirk. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are enjoying this." She pokes back in jest.

"Actually, I am enjoying this." He props himself on the corner of the desk. He reaches over and gently starts to close the lid of the computer. "and I think it is time for dinner." He gently guides it shut. "go get dressed." Grace eyes Damien suspiciously but she is willing to bite… quite literally actually. She realizes she is starving. A quick look towards the window tells Grace that she had worked the day away it is heading towards sundown.

"Come on… you have to eat. Besides, it is time to make another showing." He gives her a wink as he pulls her up from the chair.

Tonight is the ball and the candidates are expected. Grace had almost neglected that detail. She gives Damien a wink as she heads to dress.

Sophie is not quite sure how she ended up in this situation but it was her own doing. She is now the mixed up in this election con much further than she ever anticipated. She worries about Nate. The jobs have been getting more and more on the fringe. She realizes the time and heads to dress for the ball. The expectation is for the fiancée to be in attendance. At least it is a night of elegance… she can use a night of civility and her dear "Michael" is pleasant enough company. She may have to keep him from having a stroke… but otherwise… pleasant company.

After dressing herself, Sophie inspects Parker's outfit and adjusts Eliot's bow tie. He is sufficiently grumbly in a tux which makes him the perfect body guard for Michael. She arrives at Nathan. She is pleasantly surprised that he is both dapper and ironically sober. It is almost time to make an entrance. She is hoping to get a few stolen moments with her Grace.


	14. Chapter 14

Grace heads to the bedroom to dress for the evening. Damien knows her tastes as well as anyone. He has provided for her every whim quite lavishly as always. There is yet another beautiful dress in her dressing room waiting its debut. She knows it is out of love. Their history is long and complicated. Grace was Damien's savior, at times his muse and still at others... the very bane of his existence.

They each play a complicated role in a unforgiving game. It is a game that Grace never wanted to play yet fate had another plan. Her brother pulled her into this world and left her to play alone. She was not the only one pulled into his vortex. Sophie did not escape the pull of the black hole that became William's death. Damien, he became caught in Grace's vortex. This life chooses you.

Damien's fascination with a young heiress pulled him into this world with no escape. His way out of it is tied to Grace. He has tired of this game. He is no longer a young man and has tired of the danger and thrill. He wants nothing more that to leave it those who relish the thrill. His desires have become far more mundane. He has come to desire peace in his world.

Damien waits for the Grace to descend the staircase so that they may leave in a timely fashion for the gala. His wait was worth the while. Grace looks just as he imagined she would in the navy blue gown that was selected for her. Damien takes her hand as she approaches the final steps. "I have something to go with this for the evening." A butler presents a velvet box with a beautiful diamond necklace. Damien removes the necklace from the box and proceeds to put around Grace's neck.

Grace admires the necklace for a brief moment in the mirror, running her fingers over the jewels. "Damien, you did not have to do this." Damien comes into view in the mirror. "Of course I did, I do have a reputation to protect, Grace." He winks as he hands her the matching earrings.

Damien offer his arm to escort Grace to the waiting vehicle.

Sophie watches the room for their entrance. She knows Damien will make one given the circumstances.

As she waits, Sophie takes a moment to appreciate the elegance of the surroundings. She has missed the trappings of this life. The hotel is elegant and refined, the tropical air and the scent of the sea takes her back. Grace knew she would see the photo. Grace knows what that necklace means. What Sophie doesn't know is how Grace came into possession of that necklace. Few would know where to look and even fewer would know how to retrieve it yet there it was upon Grace's neck in the photo.

Damien makes the expected entrance escorting Grace. Grace is again elegantly dressed with jewels around her neck that would even tempt Parker. Sophie keeps her distance to observer Grace and Damien. She knows that Grace only shared part of her message. The Star was to get Sophie's undivided attention and Grace has it.

Eliot circles closer to Sophie. "You know I know you nicked the Star." Sophie gives Eliot a sly look. "My darling Eliot, I have no idea what you are talking about." Eliot retrieves two glasses of champagne. He matches Sophie's coy look. "A queen's gambit I see."

"Make your move, Eliot." Sophie accepts the glass from Eliot's hand. "Tell me about William." Eliot stares straight ahead as not to draw attention to their conversation. "Eliot." Sophie wants to tell Eliot. She knows that she can trust Eliot, he is family but this... this she is not prepared for.

Eliot can hear it in her voice. It is a similar tone to the change that happens in Gracie's voice when confronted with this particular topic. It is the unmistakable sound of love and loss. Eliot touches Sophie's arm in a way to convey his meaning.

"Sophie, you can tell me. You can trust me to understand. I am not Nate." Eliot returns his gaze towards Grace as she moves about the room at Damien's side.

Sophie knows she can trust Eliot with the burdens of her soul. She wants to tell him. It is just that the words won't come. They are simple too painful. Speaking of William at a moment like this is like running razors through her soul. Gracie's calling card surfaced the raw wounds. She knows that Gracie is close to Eliot but she wonders if Grace shared that part of her life with Eliot.

Timing placed Eliot into Gracie's life after William's death which comforts Sophie. For the briefest of moments not so long ago, the horrifying thought that Eliot could have been responsible for William's death has cross Sophie's mind. The bits and pieces of the timeline and Gracie's affection for Eliot drove that thought from Sophie's mind.

Eilot's gaze shifts between Sophie and Grace. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever fathomed the two sides of his world being linked in the way that they are now. His life with Damien has a direct tie to his life with Nathan Ford. As these thoughts traverse the depths of his mind, the Italian comes into view. He knows she is the key. He knows instinctively that she must have played a role in William's death. He is beginning to think it is not Sophie opting for a Queen's Gambit. He is beginning to understand that is is Grace who is controlling the board in this particular game and that scares the hell out of him.


End file.
